shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Show and Yell
Show and Yell is the fifth episode of the first season of Shining Time Station. Plot Matt and Tanya do a puppet show. It turns out to be a failure, but Harry, Stacy and Mr. Conductor teach them that they should always try their best and never give up. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Brian O'Connor as Schemer * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Flexitoon Puppeteers * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Craig Marin as Rex * Olga Marin as DiDi * Alan Semok as Grace Bass * Vaneese Thomas as Grace Bass * Wayne White as Tex Guest Starring * Alan Semok as Himself Mentioned Characters * Tito Swing (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * James (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Foolish Freight Cars James is being made to stay in the shed for causing a hole in his coach. Finally Sir Topham Hat lets James come out to pull some Freight Cars. James fights with the freight cars that cause him endless trouble. The freight cars even snap their coupling and half the train rolls backward down Gordon’s Hill. * A Proud Day for James Henry and Gordon taunt James about causing a hole in his coaches that had to be fixed with boot laces. Gordon further brags about being the only one who could pull the express. One day Gordon lost his way with the express when the switches are set to the loop that takes him right back to the station where he started. James' chance to pull the express has come. Jukebox Band Song Segment * Freight Train Cartoons and Songs * Bounce Back Trivia * The “John Bull” was originally put on display in the Smithsonian Institute in 1884. A replica was built in 1939; however the original locomotive was steamed in 1981 in honor of its 150th anniversary, making it the oldest operable steam locomotive in North America. The footage of the “John Bull” which accompanies Harry’s story about Isaac was provided by the Smithsonian Institute and might be a depiction of the 1981 resteaming. * This is the only time a member of the Flexitoons team had an onscreen role in an episode of Shining Time Station. Normally Alan Semok did the puppeteering for Grace the Bass. * Tito (Jonathan Freeman) does not appear in this episode. According to the Boy Brothers, the band leader is too busy counting his nickels. * Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Matt and Tanya in this episode. * The song, Bounce Back, was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1". *John Bull (1981) Goofs * When the "Freight Train" number ends and Schemer walks over to the ticket desk, Harry is still bopping away even though the music ended moments ago. * When Al leaves to catch his train, he has his two puppets but has left his suitcases behind. It could be that they were only to hold his puppets. Gallery Show and Yell/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1